


Survivor Winners At War  (my take)

by Survivorfan383



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Black Widow 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivorfan383/pseuds/Survivorfan383
Summary: My take on waw
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon till day 16

I got swap screwed. Michele and I on Sele with three original Dakals: Yul, Wendell and Nick. Just my luck. I had however been speaking to them trying to make conversation and find some cracks. Wendell was like a brick wall, never giving anything away. I was Nick's high school crush which was embarrassing but Yul's wife loves me which could be an in. 

Day 14  
"Tree mail!" Wendell called, opening it up. We realised that there was a challenge today. As we packed up our stuff I got ready, making sure i was as fit as possible for the challenge. I had to win. 

"Come on in guys!" Jeff announced. We all entered eying up the other tribes.  
He explained the challenge to us and we got in our positions. On his go we ran sprinting to the ladders. Yara took the lead but we weren't far behind. As we got to the cubes Nick and Yul started throwing sandbags at them. We quickly began to take the lead, Wendell and I starting the puzzle. Quickly we finished it and started congratulating each other content.

Day 16  
"Parv what are we going to do?" Michele asked me. We had just lost the challenge Yara being the sole tribe to win. I started rummaging around my bag feeling a piece of parchment.  
"Michele. Oh my god! What's this?" I stated. I pu  
lled it out. It was a wooden coin with Safe on one side and Not Safe on another. It read:  
This is the 50 50 coin advantage. You may flip it once at any tribal you attend up until the Final 7. If it lands on safe you win immunity. If it lands on Not Safe you are vulnerable. You must play it before the votes are read. This advantage will cost you 1 fire token.

Me and Michele sat on the swing, shock and bewildered at the power we had. We decided to buy it and I gave one of my fire tokens to the producers. As we went to tribal I made sure it was in my bag knowing that I had a 50% chance of surviving another day.

NIGHT 16

We sat down at tribal, Jeff asking us questions as usual. Michele and I had planned to vote Wendell. We all got up to vote; I was certain they were voting for me.  
"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it now would be the time to do so." Jeff stated as usual  
I waited a second before saying:  
"You know what Jeff. I might not have an idol but I'm going to risk a 50% chance of going." The boys looked in confusion.  
"This is the 50 50 coin. I will flip it if it lands on safe I am immune if it lands on not safe I am vulnerable."  
"This IS the 50 50 coin. Parvati please flip it."  
I saw the look of apprehension on their faces. I made a silent prayer then threw it upwards. It span threw the air and landed with a I looked down to see Safe. I gave a huge sigh of relief and gave Michele a huge thumbs up.

"And in a huge turn of events Parvati is now immune. Any votes cast against her will not count. I'll read the votes. "

"First vote Parvati. Does Not Count."  
"Parvati. Does Not Count."  
I looked over at Michele huge grins sporting on both of our faces. We did it.

"Parvati. Does Not Count. We still have no votes for anyone."  
"Next vote, Wendell. That's one vote Wendell. One vote left. "

"Seventh person vote out of Survivor Winners At War:

Wendell. That's two and tonight that's enough."

I apologised to Wendell who was sporting a huge grin.  
"Good play Parv. That's why they call you a black widow."

He travelled to Jeff his torch in hand. 

"Wendell the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

We all said bye to him looks of confusion and shock still on the boys face. 

"It is now clear that in a season called Winners At War, people are not afraid to use their weapons. Goodnight."  
We picked up our torches going back to camp. With 12 people left merge has to be soon. I'm not finished just playing just now .


	2. Merge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 12 players left in the game, the merge is calling. However a player is joining from the edge.

DAY 18

Yul and I ran back to camp, treemail in hand. We were so excited, hoping it was going to give us teh details for a merge.

"Michele, Nick!" I called. "Tremail!"  
We all gathered round and I opened the scroll. It read:

The biggest challenge so far, but today you won't compete. Come see who gets back in the game, we are saving you a front row seat.

We all hugged excited and happy, knowing we were merging. As everyone packed up their stuff I gave a quick look around the well, to see if the idol was hidden somewhere. Sure enough, under the tree next to the water well there was an out of place rock. On the side of the rock was a blue package I picked up and put in my bag. I would open it after the merge feast. We all got on the boat towards the challenge island.

We all got there on our respective tribe mats Jeff looking at us silently.

"Everybody drop you buffs. We. Are. Merged."

We all dropped our buffs, hugging excited that we had made it to the milestone. Jeff then called  
"Come on in guys!"  
Suddenly a wave of people from the edge came back, Natalie, Amber, Danni, Ethan, Tyson, Rob and Wendell.  
Everyone had a look of confusion on their face, as Sandra was not there  
"Sandra left the edge" Jeff told us.

He explained the challenge and we had to go sit on the bench, Sophie on my right, Kim on my left. We watched them battle it out to get back in the game, a close race between Natalie and Tyson. They both had their balls at the top of the snakes head. Suddenly Jeff called 

"Natalie wins the reentry challenge and returns to the game!"

Everyone on the bench clapped and Natalie was congratulated by everyone on the edge. Natalie was given a bag with our buffs in and everyone on the edge returned for their next chance to get back in the game. 

We were all handed our black merge buffs and told we were merging at the Dakal camp. We all took our belongings and went to the camp. We arrived to a merge feast, bread, meats, fruits on a large spread. We all talked asking questions such as how Sandra got voted out and how it was on the edge. Natalie then called me and Michele to her. 

"I'd like to work with you guys. I've been on the edge, so I have no allies except Jeremy." Natalie told us.

We agreed knowing that in a merge of 13, you needed numbers. I told them I needed the toilet and went all the way to the top of the island. I opened my bag and took out the blue package. The note inside read: 

Congratulations you have found the Hidden Immunity Idol. You can cast this any time before the votes are read. This can be used up until the final 5. 

I was ecstatic, knowing that having a hidden immunity idol gives you power. I went back to the camp, trying to stay neutral. The sun set and we all went into the shelter to get sleep.

DAY 19  
"Kim. Do you want to have a chat?" I asked her.  
"Sure." She replied

We walked to the beach and sat on the sand.  
"Listen Kim. I would really like to work with you. I know I'm the biggest threat left and I really need to get the numbers."  
She thought before a second before replying,  
"I'm down. You would have me and Tony and Sarah I beleive."  
"Cool. We would have me Michele, Natalie and Jeremy. That's 7."  
"Ok. I'll speak to you soon."  
Throughout the day I was given thumbs up by Sarah and Tony. I went to bed knowing I had a strong voting block.

DAY 20  
The sun shone as we walked into the challenge. It was the Get a Grip. I love that challenge. We all climbed the ladders to the top, people already moving down. We were told that one man and one woman would win immunity and a fire token. I really wanted to win this. After 10 minutes people began to fall, leaving only 3 women left, myself, Denise and Kim. Jermey had been the only lasting man, meaning he had won. 

After an hour, Kim dropped, leaving me and Denise to battle it out. After another 45 minutes I began to struggle and it began to rain. Out of nowhere I heard a thump and Denise had fallen. 

"Parvati and Jeremy win individual immunity, safe tonight at tribal council. In addition they both get a fire token."

I was so happy to win immunity as I was a HUGE threat. I was now on 4 fire tokens and I was ready to use them.

We got back to camp and our voting block of Kim,Tony,Jeremy,Michele,Sarah,Natalie, and myself came together in a secluded area behind camp.

"What's the plan?" Sarah asked as we all convened.  
"I think Adam" Jeremy suggested. "He is campaigning against Parv. He says she is too close to Michele."

NIGHT 20

We all agreed and as night fell, we all travelled to tribal with a plan in motion. Jeff asked us all the traditional questions after a merge and one by one, we went to vote.

"Figured I'd return the favour" I whispered as I voted. 

Jeff went to get the urn, and asked "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and they want to play it now would be the time to do so."

Sophie got out of her seat a green string around her idol. This was the Yara idol. We all looked shocked. If she played this for Adam, we were doomed. 

She looked at our seven, trying to get a read on who we voted for. 

"I'm playing this for Ben." She handed Jeff the idol, a look of anticipation on her face.

"This IS the hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Ben will not count. I'll read the votes."

Ben looked at Sophie and smiled, happy that he was immune. 

"First vote, Adam". They all gasped, horrified at the idol misplay. We smiled knowing what had happened.  
"Sarah."  
"Adam"  
"Sarah"  
This patter carried on until we were tied at 6 votes Adam, 6 votes Sarah and 1 vote left.  
"Ninth person voted out of Survivor Winners At War

Sarah"  
We all gasped, shocked to realise someone in our 7 had flipped. The jury's jaw dropped. The group of 6 was clapping laughing that their plan had worked. Jeremy was staring blankly at the fire and I had realised, he had flipped. Sarah took her torch and went to Jeff a shocked look on her face.  
"So stupid. I had a vote steal" she muttered.  
"Sarah, the tribe has spoken."  
As her fire extinguished we all called but to her. She weakly waved back, a tear on her face.

"Now that," Jeff said "is a blindside. Head back to camp, goodnight."

I was on the receiving end of my first blindside and I wasn't happy. People had hell to pay.


	3. Rocky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a big blindside, a group of castaways come together to make a big move. Another castaway tries to make up for his actions whilst another advantage come from the edge.

NIGHT 20

"What happened?" Tony asked, the look of shock etched on his face. Michele, Kim, Natalie, Jeremy, Tony and I stood behind camp whispering. We had just been blindsided with Sarah being sent to the edge.   
"I voted for Sarah." Jeremy told us bluntly. "She had come to me with a plan to flip next vote. She is dangerous."  
Tony walked off, pissed that his ally was voted off. I followed him to the beach.  
We sat on the sand, the night breeze blowing in our faces.  
"Tony it's ok. We have 6. They have 6."  
He was silent for a while before replying,  
"I was sent something from the edge today. It's an idol. I have to give it to someone and we both have to survive the next tribal for it to be viable."  
"Seriously. That's amazing." I stated.  
"I'm going to give it to you to hold for me." He told me.   
"It's no problem." We got up and he gave it to me. I slipped it into my pocket and hugged Tony. We travelled back to camp, knowing we had a few hard days ahead of us.

DAY 21

Sophie, Tony, Denise and Kim had gone deep into the forest to enjoy their chinese. The rest of us were cooking rice, knowing we needed to regain some energy for the challenge tomorrow. Today was very quiet but tomorrow would be pandemonium.

DAY 22

We were all standing on the triangles on the water, 5 minutes into the challenge. We all moved to the next part, the platform digging into the side of my foot. I however couldn't make the transition and I dropped, with everyone except Ben and Kim following in quick succession. They battled it out for another 30 minutes until Ben fell, Kim winning her first immunity of the season. She won her fire token and on the way back to camp we all congratulated her. 

Our 6 went to the beach choosing out target.   
"Nick?" I suggested. "He has been very UTR so far."  
"Ok so us 6 vote Nick and we tie."  
Our plan was made and we just had to hope that on the revote they changed their votes.

NIGHT 22

"So Kim," Jeff asked. "How is the tribe split?"  
"Its split perfectly, six on both side."  
"Wow. So is there any talk of flipping."  
Everyone shook their heads knowing we were going to tie.  
"Sophie, do you think you could be targeted after that idol play?" Sophie was asked.   
She replied,  
"Probably but with Survivor you never know."  
"Well let's get to the vote. Natalie your up."  
One by one we got up to vote and Jeff then went to get the votes.  
"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it now would be the time to do so."  
We were all silent, no one going into their bags.  
"Ok. I'll read the votes. First vote Parvati."  
I took an intake of breath seeing my name.  
"Nick"  
"Parvati"  
"Parvati"  
"Nick"  
"Nick. That's 3 votes Parvati, 3 votes nick."  
"Parvati"  
"Parvati"  
"Parvati. That's 6 votes Parvati, 3 votes Nick, 3 votes left."  
My heart was beating, knowing that if my name came up one more time I was gone.  
"Nick"  
"Nick. That's 6 votes Parvati, 5 votes Nick, 1 vote left."  
"Final vote, Nick. We are tied. This is what is going to happen. We are going to have an open consensus. If no one will switch, we will go to rocks."

We were all silent. No one would switch. We were going to rocks. 

"Ok so Parvati and Nick will not pick a rock. Kim has immunity so she will not pick. So Jeremy, Natalie, Michele, Tony, Sophie, Ben, Denise, Adam, Yul. One of you will become the 10th person voted out of Survivor Winners At War. "

Jeff stood up, passing around a bag of rocks, one which had a off colour white. Whoever had that was out.

"On my go reveal. One, two, three. REVEAL."

Everyone opened their hands. I heard a clump and looked at Denise who had a white rock under her.   
"Sorry Denise." I said to her. She got up and smiled picking up her torch and heading to Jeff.  
"Denise. It would be more fitting to say that the game has spoken. It's time for you to go."  
Denise headed to the Edge of Extinction and silently we headed back to camp. I woke up the next morning with a fire token in my bag.


	4. Everything Is Still To Play For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst on the bottom, players try to make someone flip. With immunity on the line, a few players go for their all, and a risky tribal plan could backfire.

DAY 23  
I woke up to Natalie shaking me, Michele by her side.  
"Parv wake up." she whispered."I need to speak to you an Michele."  
I got up from the shelter as silently as possible, not wanting to wake anyone up. We travelled to the beach, sitting on the discarded tree trunks.  
"So I got this today." She stated. She put her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a silver medallion. "It is the idol nullifier. I found it next to a tree trunk."  
"Wow." I replied. "That's amazing!"  
She continued, "It will cost one fire token but I don't have any left."  
I decided that the idol nullifier could be very beneficial to our alliance.  
"I'll give you a token." I stated.  
Natalie got up and hugged me. We went back to camp and I got my fire token pouch. I gave her the token and the idol nullifier was in her possession.

DAY 24  
Kim and I swung on the swing, thinking about our next move. As I plaited her hair, she asked me, "So depending who wins immunity tomorrow, who would we target?"  
"Sophie has a few tricks up her sleeve. We would need her out asap." I reiterated.  
"I agree."

DAY 25  
Tony had just won his first ever immunity and he was ecstatic. I was happy for him but I was annoyed as I was just behind him. Our group of six already knew the plan but it was just a waiting game. I was approached by Sophie, Yul and Nick. They were trying to get me to flip, but I knew they were targeting me. I was the biggest threat out of everyone. 

NIGHT 25

We arrived at tribal, Jeff asking a few questions. We all went to vote and after a few minutes Jeff cam back with the urn.  
"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so."  
We all held our breaths, the jury was watching in anticipation.  
"Alright I'll read the votes. First vote Sophie."  
"Parvati."  
"Sophie"  
"Parvati. We are tied, two votes Sophie, two votes Parvati. "  
"Kim."  
"Kim. That's two votes Kim, two votes Parvati, Two votes Sophie, 5 votes left."  
I was confused but quickly realised that the alliance of five had split their votes.  
"Parvati."  
"Sophie."  
"Sophie. That's four votes Sophie, three votes Parvati, two votes Kim, two votes left."  
"Sophie."  
"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Winners At War...

Sophie. That's 6 and that's enough."  
Sophie got up, a look of disappointment on her face.  
"Sophie, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

"Bye Sophie" we all called as she walked off.

With 10 people left and a 6 - 4 advantage, everything was still to play for. But I was happy with how I am aligned. 

Next Time  
One player tries to make a big move to shake up the game. In the next immunity challenge deals are made and the use of fire tokens are elevated to the next level.

Author Notes  
I just want to let you guys know the number of advantages and tokens

Tony  
1 idol and 3 fire tokens

Kim  
1 idol and 2 fire tokens 

Parvati  
1 idol and 4 fire tokens 

Michele  
1 fire token

Natalie  
Idol nullifier 

Jeremy  
2 fire tokens and safer without power

Adam  
2 fire tokens

Nick  
2 fire tokens

Yul  
Block A Vote 

Ben  
1 fire token.


	5. Blood Of A Blindside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One player tries to make a big move to shake up the game. In the next immunity challenge deals are made and the use of fire tokens are elevated to the next level.

DAY 26  
"Parvati," Nick said, "can we talk?"  
"Sure." We walked into a clearing in the forest, the sun beginning to set. Nick, I knew was desperate as he was on the bottom. He asked me if I would blindside Jeremy. Jeremy was part of my alliance but I knew he was a massive threat.  
"I'll think about it." I replied, knowing this would be a huge move. As night fell we went back to camp, a lot of thoughts on my mind.

DAY 27  
Yul and I were battling it out for immunity, our statues balancing perfectly. Suddenly a gust of wind came and Yul's statue fell.  
"Parvati wins immunity and a fire token!"  
I was ecstatic knowing that having 5 fire tokens and the necklace around my neck would give me more power. 

We arrived at camp and I spoke to Nick. I told him if he gave me a fire token, I would vote his way. Just before tribal, a token was left next to me. I decided to give it to Michele, to ensure trust between us. As we travelled to tribal, I thought about our groups plan. Yul was the target, but is that the right choice?

NIGHT 27

I barely had time to sit down before Nick came and whispered in my ear, asking me if I was cool with the plan. I nodded my head and Nick went over to Yul. Kim came over to me and asked,  
"Have you set something up?"  
"No," I replied, the debate on who to vote going around in my head. "We are cool."  
Ben then spoke to Kim, who shook her head. I travelled to Michele, who was my number 1 and told her the two plan. She nodded and told me she was keeping her vote the same. The tribal was pandemonium, with the jury struggling to keep up, and Jeff with a perplexed look on his face. It all began to cool down and we all sat down again.

"I'm so happy I have this necklace." I stated, knowing that no one should feel safe.  
"Ok," Jeff said. "It's time to vote. Adam your-"  
"Jeff if I may" Yul stated. We were all confused as he went into his bag. He took out a piece of parchment and stated,  
"This is the block a vote advantage." He gave it to Jeff who validated it. "I'm gonna play it on Kim."  
Kim's eyes grew wide as Jeff told us that Kim would not vote. 

One by one we all went to vote, me knowing what my vote would be the deciding factor. Jeff went to get the urn and asked,  
"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."  
Kim went into her bag, taking out the Dakal tribe idol. She went up to Jeff, placing it in his hand.  
"I'm playing it for me. Just incase."  
"This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Kim will not count. I'll read the votes."  
"First vote Yul." Kim put her head in her hands, knowing she had wasted the idol.  
"Jeremy"  
"Yul"  
"Jeremy"  
"Yul"  
"Yul"  
"Jeremy"  
"Yul"  
"Jeremy"  
"That's four votes Jeremy, four votes Yul, one vote left. Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Winners At War

Jeremy. " The whole tribal area was silent. The group of six was shocked, the minority alliance jubilant. Jeremy gradually stood up and collected his torch, placing it in front of Jeff.  
"Jeremy, the tribe has spoken." Jeremy walked off. We all stood and took our torches and travelled back to camp. I knew I had some serious damage control to do. 

Jeremy POV  
I walked down the path, confused about what happened. I could've used my saftey without power, but didn't. I felt so dumb. I took my two fire tokens out, and bequeathed them to Natalie. I took my torch, and headed to the edge. 

Next time ,  
After a big blindside, allegiances are broken. A taxing immunity challenge forces players to dig deep.

Number of Advantages and tokens 

Tony  
1 idol and 3 fire tokens 

Kim  
2 fire tokens 

Parvati  
1 idol and 5 fire tokens

Michele  
2 fire tokens

Natalie  
Idol nullifier and 2 fire tokens 

Adam  
2 fire tokens 

Nick  
1 fire token 

Yul  
N/A

Ben  
1 fire token


	6. New Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a big blindside, allegiances are broken. A taxing immunity challenge forces players to dig deep.

NIGHT 27

We arrived at camp, silence travelling throughout the jungle. We all sat around the fire, no one speaking everyone staring at eachother.   
"Parv, Nat, Tony and Kim," Michele started. "Let's go talk." We got up, leaving Nick, Yul, Ben and Adam to talk. We travelled to the clearing, sitting on discarded logs.   
"What happened?" Kim asked.   
I told them that I had flipped.   
"Jeremy is a huge threat guys. We still have the numbers."  
"I don't think so." Tony replied. They all walked off leaving me and Michele alone. I was in deep shit.

DAY 28

We walked into the challnge area, Jeff in front of us.  
"So 28 days in, " Jeff started, "this war has been explosive. But sometimes you need to lay down your weapons and have some love. Kim here is you husband and your children."   
We all shouted in happiness, and one by one everyone's loved ones came out. Tony's family, Ben's family, Adam's dad, Natalie's sister, Michele's sister, Nick's fiance and Yul's wife and daughters. I was up next.  
"Parvati who do you want to see?"  
"My husband" I chocked through my tears. My husband and daughter came out. They hugged me and I was content, knowing that the loved ones visit was a milestone.

Jeff revealed that we would all go back to camp with our loved ones. My husband and I sat at camp, everyone else at the beach. My daughter sat in my lap, talking in coherently.   
"So, how's the game going?" He asked me.  
"I've won 2 immunity challenges and I have an idol." I whispered.   
"Well done!" He replied. "What's this?" He asked. He pulled up a piece of parchment that said steal a vote. He had found an advantage. Its asking price was 1 fire token and I decided to buy it. It could come in handy. We travelled back to the beach, all of us enjoying our families.

DAY 29  
Michele had just won immunity after staying up for 3 hours and I knew I was in trouble. I was told to vote Yul by Tony but no body had spoken to me or Michele. I saw everyone else go into the clearing. I knew they were planning something. As we travelled to tribal I made sure the idol was in my bag.

"So Parvati, last night Jeremy was voted out in an insane tribal. Will there be another blindside tonight?" Jeff asked me.  
"Well Jeff I've been told a plan tonight and I'm gonna stick to it." This was a lie. Me and Michele had made a plan and this would shake up the game. One by one we went up to vote. Jeff came back with the urn and asked if anyone had an idol.  
"Jeff. I made a big move last tribal. I think it might be me tonight." Everyone but Michele was shocked as I have Jeff the idol.  
"This is the hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Parvati will not count."  
I smiled, knowing I would be staying here another day.  
"I'll read the votes. First vote Parvati, Does not count."  
"Parvati Does not count."  
"Parvati does not count"  
"Parvati does not count"  
"Parvati does not count." The jury was shocked, almost all the players worried. I was so happy I had played that.

"Parvati does not count."  
"Parvati does not count. Still no votes for anyone."  
"Parvati does not count." This vote I was expecting. I told Michele to vote for me, knowing that we needed someone in the alliance.  
"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Winners At War

Tony."  
The jury gasped, shocked that my one vote had taken Tony out. I knew he had the idol and that was risky for my game.   
"Well done Parvati. " he stated as he got his torch. "I did not see that coming."   
Tony's torch was snuffed and we travelled back to camp.

Tony POV  
WOW! That was a shocker. I had got voted with an idol in my pocket. I got my 3 fire tokens and distributed them between Kim, Natalie and Michele. I took the torch an travelled to the edge.

Next Time,  
All the players look for an idol, whilst an classic challenge could help a player out of a thought spot. After, someone becomes the fourteenth person voted out.

Advantages and Tokens

Kim  
3 fire tokens.

Parvati  
Steal-A-Vote and 4 fire tokens.

Michele  
3 fire tokens.

Natalie   
Idol nullifier and 3 fire tokens.

Adam   
2 fire tokens 

Nick   
1 fire token

Yul   
N/A

Ben   
1 fire token


	7. Drawn Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the players look for an idol, whilst an classic challenge could help a player out of a tough spot. After, someone becomes the fourteenth person voted out.

All the players look for an idol, whilst an classic challenge could help a player out of a thought spot. After, someone becomes the fourteenth person voted out.

DAY 30  
I woke up at the crack of dawn, knowing my mission. I had just played an idol last tribal, saving myself. I also knew Tony had been voted out with an idol in his pocket. At least 2 new idols had to be re hidden.

I noticed Ben was already gone so I quickly enters the forest, looking inside tree stumps, bushes. I saw a mushroom shaped tree- an idol could be hidden there. Sure enough, in a black package was the idol. I quickly put it in my pocket and I went back to camp. 

DAY 31  
Kim, Michele Natalie and I stood near the beach. We had all burned a lot of bridges, but we needed the numbers.  
"Guys," I started. "I know a lot has happened but we need to stick together." I knew I had the security of my idol, but having the numbers was more important.  
"I agree." Us 4 quickly made a final 4 plan, knowing we had to trust eachother to get far in the game.

DAY 32.  
I was ecstatic. I has just won the If It Rains It Pours immunity challenge for the third time. I had also been given the fire token. We were split 4 to 4 but I knew my steal a vote would give us leverage.

NIGHT 32  
Jeff has asked us the normal questions. We all replied and he told us it was time to vote.  
"Jeff before we vote. My husband gave me this and I might aswell use it. This is the Steal-A-Vote advantage."  
The jury looked on in shock, the players looking confused. Jeff validated it and asked me whose vote I was stealing.  
"I'm gonna steal Adam's vote."  
Adam put his head in his hands feeling devastated.  
"Adam you will not vote. Parvati you will vote twice."  
We all voted and Jeff asked,  
"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it-"

Q"Jeff." Ben interrupted. "I'm going to help out my alliance. I'm playing this for Adam."  
We all looked shocked but I had an inkling Ben had the other idol.   
"Any votes cast for Adam will not count. I'll read the votes. First vote Natalie."  
Natalie looked worried but she didnt need to be.  
"Natalie"  
"Natalie. That's 3 votes Natalie. "  
"Ben."  
"Ben"  
"Ben. We are tied, 3 voted Ben, 3 votes Natalie." Ben hung his head down. He had just misplayed his idol. This could cost him the game.  
"Ben. That's 4 votes Ben, 3 votes Natalie, 1 vote left."  
"The fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Winners At War

Ben."  
Ben stood up and took his torch.  
"Ben the tribe has spoken. Please give your tokens to the player you wish." We were all confused. Ben gave his fire token to Adam.  
"Ben please go sit on the jury." Ben went to sit next to Tony. "This tribal isn't over." Jeff stated. It was a double tribal. I gave Jeff my necklace as no one had immunity. Suddenly it was chaos. Nick came over to me and Kim went to Michele. Nick wanted me to vote Kim. I shook my head and told Kim waht he told me. After we came up with a plan we all went to vote.

Jeff asked if anyone had an idol but no one replied.  
"First vote Kim."  
"Kim"  
"Kim. That's 3 votes Kim."  
"Nick"  
"Nick"  
"Nick. That's 3 votes Kim, 3 votes Nick, one vote left."  
"The fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Winners At War

Nick."  
Nick hung his head down as he placed his torch in front of Jeff.  
His fire was extinguished and he walked down the pathway. 

Nick POV  
I was disappointed in myself. I wanted to get further. I gave Yul my token and headed to the edge.

Next Time  
Allies begin to flip on eachother and a big move could come to haunt a player. 

Advantages and Tokens 

Parvati   
1 idol and 5 fire tokens 

Michele   
3 fire tokens 

Natalie   
Idol nullifier and 3 tokens 

Kim  
3 fire tokens 

Adam   
2 fire tokens 

Yul   
1 fire token


	8. It's Time To Make A Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies begin to flip on eachother and a big move could come to haunt a player.

Allies begin to flip on eachother and a big move could come to haunt a player.

DAY 34  
We all walked in to the challenge area, dominos stacked in front of us. We knew today was the last day to use tokens so Michele and I had bought some rice and an advantage in the immunity challenge.

We would have to place dominos, making sure that none dropped. We all started, the advanatge quickly propelling Michele and I into the lead. I continued to focus, hoping that I would win. I heard a thud and looked to my left - Michele had fallen. I put my last domino in place and called Jeff. I pushed it and gradually they all fell.

"Parvati wins individual immunity! Safe tonight at tribal council."  
As Jeff put the necklace around my neck I smiled. I was guaranteed to be here tommorow.   
We 

We travelled back to camp. Kim, Michele, Natalie and myself had made a plan to split the votes. I agreed then I followed Yul and Adam to the beach. They were speaking in hushed whispers. 

"Guys. Can we talk?"  
"Sure." They both replied.  
"Do you guys wanna do something?" I asked. "I think it's time we get out Kim."  
"Yes 100%." Adam replied.  
"What do you wanna do? " asked Yul.  
"Just vote Kim." I told them.  
As we packed for tribal they gave me the thumbs up. I could really shake up the game by doing this.

NIGHT 34

We arrived at tribal. It was raining so Jeff asked us a few questions and we quickly went to vote.

Jeff came back with the urn and asked  
"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it now would be the time to do so."  
We all stayed silent.  
"Ok. I'll read the votes. First vote Adam."  
"Yul"  
"Kim. That's one vote Yul, one vote Adam, one vote Kim."  
"Adam."  
"Kim. That two votes Adam, two votes Kim, one vote left..."  
Kim didn't look worried and Adam look pained.

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Winners At War...

Kim."  
Kim gasped in shock. She look around, surprised.  
"Who did it?" She asked as she put her torch in front of Jeff. We all stayed silent as her torch was snuffed and she walked down the path.

Kim POV  
Wow. I was gobsmacked. I took my torch and headed to the edge.

Next time,  
Its time for the Finale. Someone comes from the edge and the final 5 becomes 6.  
We then crown a winner.

Advanatges 

Parvati   
1 Idol 

Michele   
N/A

Natalie   
Idol Nullifier 

Yul   
N/A

Adam  
N/A


End file.
